


I love you

by volleyball_crackhead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Cuddles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More ships - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omegaverse, Pills, Sad, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crackhead/pseuds/volleyball_crackhead
Summary: iwaizumi and oikawa have a hard time and they get through so much!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 4th one i don't really know please leave some comments if you want.

Iwaizumi is turning 16 tomorrow and will learn his second gender. The world had three second genders Alpha, Omega’s. And beta’s. His Child old friend Toruu Oikawa was hanging out with some of his fangirls. 

‘Ding’

Iwaizumi's phone made the familiar sound of his phone getting a new message. He sat up and grabbed his phone.

: Private message with Iwaizumi and Pretty~Kawa :

Pretty~Kawa: Iwa-Chan what are you up to?

Iwaizumi: Nothing. Whats up?

Pretty~Kawa: well tomorrow want to celebrate your birthday?

Iwaizumi: Sure what time?

Pretty~Kawa: Lunch time we can meet at the cafe.

Iwaizumi: Ok see you then.

Pretty~Kawa: See you then Iwa~chan Good night!

Iwaizumi: Night Shitty-Kawa

Iwaizumi smiled. He knew that the two boys Were close and with Iwaizumi presenting with his second gender tomorrow he did not want things to change. Iwazumi laid down before rolling over and going to bed. 

Iwaizumi woke up to a sweet smell filling his room. His sheets were kicked all over the place. He laid looking around his room.  
“Iwa~Chan!” Iwaizumi jumped at the sudden noise before turning around. Oikawa last month had presented as an omega. Iwaizumi stiffened up Oikawa smelt of a sweet scent calming. Oikawa had surprised him by stopping by early and decided a week before they would go to the doctors to learn his second gender. 

“Shitty-Kawa you smell different.” Iwaizumi mentioned as he sat up from his bed standing up.

“ You too Iwa-chan you smell like spring.” Oikawa said, walking towards the newly presented boy.   
‘ We should probably take you to the doctors to see what you presented as. You're either Omega or Alpha. Since Beta’s Don’t have a smell.” Oikawa said, taking a step closer before jumping at The shorter male Hugging him.

Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa before he felt Oikawa’s nose brush over the scent gland on his neck. “ Oikawa, what do you think you're doing?” 

Oikawa sat up and stepped back before he turned around. “Come on Iwa~Chan let's go to the doctors.” he said, grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrist.

5 hours later  
“ Congratulations Hajime you have presented as an Alpha.” The doctor said. Iwaizumi and Oikawa went to the doctors since Iwaizumi’s parents were never home. Oikawa took him. Iwaizumi looked down knowing that this was his new life. Most Alpha’s had to have a mate by the age 18. THen they would breed and begin a family with them. 

Iwaizumi got up and left the room and the doctor said his first rut would most likely be in a week from now. “Iwa you okay?” Toru said looking at him. Oikawa being an omega meant he could not be with him for a week every two months. At the age 7 Iwaizumi developed anxiety. He could barely be away from Oikawa for two days. 

Iwaizumi felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck as he sat down as the sweet smell of Oikawa surrounded him. OIkawa nuzzled his face into Iwaizumi’s scent gland as Oikawa hugged him.  
“Iwa i will start my heat next week.” Iwaizumi stops that was the same time he is supposed to have his rut.

“Ok so whats up?” Iwaizumi answers. Oikawa looks at him. “Will you be okay away from each other for a week?” Oikawa says looking at iwaizumi. “I’ll be fine.” He responded. 

Oikawa looked at iwaizumi smiling. Oikawa had the biggest crush on him and since they were always together he got to learn alot about him. “Lets go to the cafe and then we can spend the night at your house, sounds good?” 

“Sure Shittykawa.” He said standing up with Oikawa. 

When they were done eating at the cafe they texted everyone about Iwaizumi presenting as an Alpha. The two walked to Oikawa's house and Oikawa packed some close and suppressants just in case. “Lets go!” Oikawa announced as he started walking towards Iwaizumi’s house. 

Oikawa had secretly bought Iwa a present because he was planning on confessing soon. The two walked home talking about High school. Oikawa wanted to go to nationals and Iwazumi wanted to always be by Oikawa’s side…

At Iwaizumi’s house at 3:29 pm.

Iwaizumi hung out with OIkawa, they made some popcorn and watched an alien movie together. Iwaizumi started to get a little hot and gave toru the blankets. Toru’s scent was also getting a little stronger by the minute. They eventually went to bed. 

The next day Iwaizumi woke up sweating and his insides were burning up. Oikawa’s scent was really sweet. Had he already started his rut? “S-Shittykawa move.” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa started waking up. 

“Iwa-Chan are you okay?!” Oikawa said, sitting up cupping Iwaizumi’s face. He was soaked in sweat. His breathing was heavy and His scent made it hard to breathe. “Iwa are you in rut?”

Iwaizumi sighed his body burning his dick hurt too. It was burning hot and he took off his shirt. He looked at Oikawa eyes full with lust. Everything hurt he was struggling not to pounce on OIkawa and Fuck him raw.

Oikawa sat up walking over to the fridge and grabbed some cold water. He grabbed his bag and took out the suppressants and took one. He also made sure to grab an ice pack."Iwa here." he said as he sat on the couch giving him the water and ice pack. 

Iwaizumi grabbed okay panting and breathing hard. "D-don't leave p-please." he said as he held his hand. He sat oikawa down and leaned over to him. He cupped his face in his hands iwaizumi loved how his eyes looked when he was flusetered. Iwaizumi leaned forward kissing Oikawa. 

Oikawa was confused but did not care he kissed back. He leaned in as Iwazumi bit his lip making Oikawa moan a little triggering his heat. He felt his head spinning as iwaizumi forcefully slipped his tounge in his mouth. Iwaizumi shoved his hand up Oikawa's shirt tracing his abs before he reached his nipple pinching it. Oikawa shuddered and moaned louder. He loved being touched. Before Oikawa new he was starting to produce slick and Iwaizumi shifted Oikawa so he was sitting on his lap. 

" Fuck Oikawa do youknow how nad i want to knot you and fill you with my pups?" He said as he took Oikawa's shirt off.   
IWaizumi stared at him what the fuck was wrong with him. what is he did not like him? Iwaizumi stopped his rut got the best of him. "We can;t what if you get preganet?"

Oikawa looked at him and sighed he understood. He decided that that was best they would wait. " Right It best if we wait and since you in rut you don't know what your saying." Oikawa looked down before iwaizumi pulled him in to a kiss and he decided it would be better just to cuddle and take care of his hard dick later.


End file.
